


Green Bird

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Family Drama, Fanvideo, Gen, Psychological Drama, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Loki is a combination of mercurial intellectual ability, emotional ambiguity, rakish charm, charisma and provocative wit. He has a wicked inclination to mischief, underneath which is a well of spiritual pain. Both these aspects are central to his depth as a character: his unashamed and perverse delight in creating chaos; and his capacity for raw emotional expression.</i><br/>Tom Hiddleston about Loki</p><p>Disclaimer: All people related materials depicted on my video belongs to their respective owners and creators. No copyright infringment is intended.<br/>They are used for educational, personal and non-profit purposes only. I'm in no way associated with these parties. I hope you like this video XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
